<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm here for you! by chisei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845658">I'm here for you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei'>chisei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>* band paro, 虽然看不出来但这是一个实力走红小歌手跟传奇歌手的故事的番外。对，我就是脑完大纲直奔番外yeah！</p>
<p>柑生日快乐！虽我晚了两天原谅社畜555</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm here for you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* band paro, 虽然看不出来但这是一个实力走红小歌手跟传奇歌手的故事的番外。对，我就是脑完大纲直奔番外yeah！</p>
<p>柑生日快乐！虽我晚了两天原谅社畜555</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>托尼以为自己的出现会是一个惊喜，所以死乞活求地从铁血经纪人佩珀手里要来两天的自由活动时间，让他能从地球的另一端飞回纽约，就只为了一场演唱会。</p>
<p>啊，是了，一场演唱会，谁想得到鼎鼎大名的托尼史塔克会出席一场別人的演唱会呢。托尼在心里嘀咕，即使鼻樑上架著足以遮掩上半脸的墨镜，仍然因为走廊上的工作人员认出他而面带笑容频频与他们打招呼。但他当然不是什么疯狂的追星族迷弟，他自己就是乐坛上的活传奇，达到的成就高度让別人难以望其项背⋯⋯可他不惜浪费自己的休息时间搭乘长途航班回纽约真的仅仅是为了一场演唱会。</p>
<p>托尼承认自己有点坏心眼，上飞机前发了讯息说他来不了工作太多佩珀不让他走后就直接关机，下机后在赶往会场的车上开机却没有收到任何讯息。他瞪着手机萤幕告诉自己或许是对方忙着排练才没时间回覆讯息。</p>
<p>彼得的休息室就在这条走廊尽头。托尼在走到门前就已想像开门之后迎接他的会是怎样一幅场景，都已经备好台词预留开口制止彼得的从容余裕，却没想到里面只是传来一声拖长音的无精打采的请进。他打开门，躺在沙发上的人丝毫没有揭开脸上那条毛巾看看是谁进来的意思。托尼有些不悅他这么轻忽自己的安全，毕竟现在歌迷的疯狂举止层出不穷，彼得是应该谨慎而不该这么随便。</p>
<p>内德？还是MJ？还没到最后一次走位预演吧，我设的闹钟还没响⋯⋯拜托让我再躺一会⋯⋯</p>
<p>托尼翻了个白眼，揭开彼得脸上毛巾，扭曲著脸忍受彼得的大叫，紧接着是过度热情到把托尼扑倒在沙发上的拥抱，跟兴奋得忘记让托尼有说话余地的连珠炮：史塔克先生你怎么来了我明明就看到你说不会来了还请工作人员务必帮我开个秘密直播频道要保留给你没想到你就——</p>
<p>我的老天。</p>
<p>托尼完全找不到插话的空档，他其实很久没有面对这种处境，只好用最干脆迅速的方式：直接用手摀住彼得的嘴巴，只留下半跪坐在他身上搂着他的彼得还搞不清楚状况地眨著眼用表情问他为什么不让他说话。这时候看到久別重逢的男朋友，最好的方式可不是说一堆无关紧要的话让他软掉⋯⋯托尼还没说完，他狡黠的小男朋友已经伸出舌尖在他的掌心里慢慢打转，没被遮掩的那双眼也故作无辜地放慢搧动眼睫的速度，与下半脸遮掩下的充满性意味的动作划清界线。</p>
<p>操。</p>
<p>他们并没有因为久別重逢而爆出四溅火花——事实上彼得的确猴急得如同本身年纪应有的冲动热情，在托尼还没有所动作前，他就握着托尼伸出的那只手腕，启唇咬住带着茧皮的掌心肉，又用舌面舔过被他咬过留下微凹齿痕的位置，在托尼受不了他把他的手当作口交练习前收回手时，觑準时机凑上来缠腻地向托尼索吻。</p>
<p>你该庆幸我进来时把门反锁，否则现在随便一个歌迷突破重围闯进来看到这一幕，你的复出就要成为出柜丑闻了。托尼因为突如其来的深喉倒抽一口气，埋入彼得发间的手稍微用力揪住往后扯，迫切彼得不得不吐出他含得水亮的阴茎。毕竟这样太伤喉咙了，今晚还要唱好几个小时的歌手禁不起这么做。托尼的龟头抵在那两片因为亲吻与用力吸吮而有些红肿的唇上，但他仍然揪著彼得的头发，让彼得只能改以舌头舔弄正缓慢泌出略带腥臊味前液的马眼，手也握着他没能舔到的剩余部份并自己同意已经硬起来的阴茎套弄起来。</p>
<p>为什么我不能出柜？彼得在快感的间隙里喘息著问他，男孩咬著自己脆弱易裂的嘴唇：还是你会因此跟我分手，因为托尼史塔克沾不了这点丑闻。</p>
<p>托尼听到这句过於直接的问话弹了弹舌。</p>
<p>你是不是太低估我了，宝贝？要知道你可不是我第一个男人。</p>
<p>彼得收紧握住托尼阴茎的手，敏感脆弱的阴茎差点因为疼痛而垂软，托尼龇著牙要彼得放轻力道，彼得只是凑上去将那个红得有些发紫的龟头含进嘴里，微翘的茎身让龟头顺势抵上敏感光滑的上颚，快感让彼得忍不住从鼻间发出短促哼声，他又吮了几下由著响亮的吸吮声重新刺激得嘴里龟头又涨大，并且激动地渗出更多前液后，才吐出来。舌尖就像最一开始那样在湿淋淋的龟头上打着转，吊起眼无辜地看着托尼：但我会是你最后一个男人？</p>
<p>托尼实在想要给他一点机会教育，让彼得明白男人在勃起的时候所有出口的话都不能相信，包括他自己在内，男人是被快感驯养的动物，但他却觉得彼得早就深谙这点。</p>
<p>托尼从自己裤袋里摸出一片保险套，彼得马上凑上来就著他的手咬住塑胶包装，眼睛眨也不眨地看他，然后慢慢撕开一道裂缝，黏腻的润滑油从隙缝里挤出来。彼得吐掉塑胶屑，拿出里头的保险套。</p>
<p>就像以往他做过无数那样，跨坐在托尼腿上，捏著保险套顶端的小孔套在托尼的龟头上，再慢慢往下推，直到胶圈紧紧束在根部不能再往下推，彼得才撑着托尼的肩膀支起身，用指尖的润滑剂涂抹在身后已经迫不及待被进入的穴口。托尼虽然很喜欢彼得的主动，他的男孩对于欲望向来坦荡毫不扭捏，但托尼突然想起稍晚的节目，就抓住彼得即将要插入里头準备扩张的手指，鼻息粗重地说：不，我不认为我们现在该这么做，你晚一点还要上台。</p>
<p>但是你这里可不是这么说的⋯⋯史塔克先生。彼得重新握住他的阴茎，舔著被自己咬出一点血丝的唇，勾得托尼的眼随着他舌尖来回转动。或许你能对我温柔点，不要射在里面让我们难清理就好？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彼得不知道他跟托尼对于温柔的认知出了什么歧异，一开始先是缓慢有如凌迟的进入，托尼宣称对他负担较小的后背式注定他只能抓着身下薄毯，啜泣著等待痛楚过去。</p>
<p>等他适应了被阴茎撑开体内的感觉与痛楚后，托尼连操他都是慢条斯理地抽出又浅浅插入，不像以往又快又用力且能顶到前列腺的抽送。彼得试着往后扭动臀部，想要让托尼能够插到能让他爽得发抖的位置，却被握着腰不准他乱动，然后慢慢地一寸寸成开狭隘紧窒的肉壁，直到彼得感觉托尼沈甸甸的肉囊就贴在他的臀上，粗硬的体毛也随着托尼的扭腰而粗砺地擦刮著臀肉。托尼每次挺腰，与其说是插入，倒不如说正用阴茎凿著他，在里面打转试图凿出属于托尼的形状。彼得受不了这种毫无快感可言的动作，吸着鼻子指责托尼根本没有想跟他做爱，只是把他当成自慰用的飞机杯，他不要做了。托尼叹了一口气。</p>
<p>我只是不想让你身体负担太大，要不你晚上会没体力，你能容忍自己第一场复出演唱会就失败吗？</p>
<p>可是、可是你不是来了吗？彼得抽噎地说，还打了个嗝：我能在你面前登台演出就代表我成功了啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们把休息室搞得乱七八糟，不管是彼得小睡用的沙发、茶几上、能够看见窗外等候入场的歌迷的窗台。不管换了多少地方，彼得都像只无尾熊一样紧紧抱着他的大树，一边不忘揪住托尼亲吻，托尼被他亲得別过头不愿配合，又笑着唸他：你再亲下去就不用让化妆师上唇妆了，又红又肿，还咬破了好几处，看起来很是像被狠狠蹂躏过一样，但那些可都是彼得自己咬破的。</p>
<p>那就不上。彼得赌气地说。托尼搖着头把他放到化妆桌前，让彼得抵著化妆镜。化妆桌面有点窄，彼得若不往后靠，就会从桌面滑下，为此他不得不紧紧贴在化妆镜上，可冰凉的镜面又让他忍不住往前挺胸，彼得进退两难时看够了的托尼才让他转过去，要他一条腿跨跪在桌面上，这个动作让彼得的臀瓣大大分开，露出中间那个已经被插得有些泛红的肉穴，托尼扶著阴茎直接捅进早就让他通行无阻的小径，又把彼得紧紧压在镜面上。</p>
<p>彼得还来不及反应冰冷的触感，身后的抽送一下比一下还要快且用力，他不得不往后抓着托尼握住他腰窝的手保持平衡，随着托尼每一次插入大声呻吟，但他只叫了一两声便被托尼摀住嘴。</p>
<p>你得把你的声音留到晚上，要不你怎么能对得起你的歌迷们呢？他们可是为了你在外面排了好久的队伍。托尼咬著他的耳垂低低地说。彼得搖着头，他想让托尼不要再说他的歌迷，这会让他想到他刚刚在窗台上被托尼操射弄脏窗帘的事，托尼还说不晓得到底会不会被他的歌迷偷看到，但事实上他只能在托尼手里发出呜呜嗯嗯的叫声，直到他的精液喷溅弄脏化妆镜与桌面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等到最后彼得的团员们来敲门叫他，才替仍然有些手脚发软的彼得清理完的托尼才拍拍彼得的脸，让他该出去跟团员会合。</p>
<p>晚点我能看到你吗？彼得在打开门前突然转头对托尼说。</p>
<p>托尼以左手按著右胸，朝彼得微微弯腰行了礼：是了，是了，毕竟我正是为此而来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>